


The Bar

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sex in a bar, 抹布
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: 抹布卡，轮x/强x/天雷/变态/请谨慎下拉
Relationships: Bartholomew/Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel/Lucifer (Supernatural), Castiel/Raphael (Supernatural)
Kudos: 15





	The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> 抹布卡，轮x/强x/天雷/变态/请谨慎下拉

Castiel在夜色中看了一会儿酒吧的招牌，还是决定进去喝一杯。他踏上台阶，拉开那扇带帘子的玻璃门，穿过摆放着几组皮沙发的大厅，在最里面的吧台边坐了下来，要了一杯柠檬味的鸡尾酒。  
这个酒吧很小，又或者是现在还太早所以没有几个人。  
现在是秋季了，夜晚偶尔会起风，就像今晚。他原本是打算去更远一点的街市买点必需品，但是走到这里的时候他发现天气并没有像他想象的那么热，这让他后悔没有披上他的风衣。可是他不想走回去，于是才进了这家酒吧打算借着酒力暖和一下身体。  
“Hi.”就在他独自啜饮颜色缤纷的鸡尾酒时，一个金色短发，表情看起来很有意思的男人拉开他身边的椅子坐下来，并跟他打了一个简短的招呼。  
“Hi.”他生涩地回应道。  
那男人上下打量着他黑西服白衬衫的着装，嘴一扁又问他，“你是第一次来这里对吗？”  
“呃…是的。”Castiel并不擅长和人打交道，他只想喝完手里的酒然后离开，虽然眼前这个穿着随意的男人看上去很和善。  
“住在附近吗？新搬来的？”男人还在问。  
“是。”出于礼貌，他简单地回答了。  
“来这个酒吧一般都是常客，我们都混得挺熟的，你面生的很，所以我猜的出来。Lucifer，交个朋友吧？”  
那男人给出了名字，并且友好地伸出了手。  
“我叫Castiel。”Castiel和他握了手。  
“你看起来很拘束，不过不用担心，我们很快就会混熟的。”Lucifer笑了笑。他的笑容很真诚，Castiel的面部表情也缓和了不少。  
“我对这一带还不太熟。”他说，“如果要买晾衣绳应该去哪儿找？”  
“你真可爱，这种小东西找Azazel就行了。嘿Azazel，”Lucifer冲那个调酒师喊道，“告诉我你有晾衣绳，我们这位朋友需要一根。”  
“Lucifer…当然。圣诞节那会儿我们买来挂装饰品，余下了好多根呢。我给你找找。”调酒师看起来像个不好惹的角色，但是Lucifer这么一说，他很快就去里间为他们翻找，Castiel开始觉得他应该要和这些人发展一些好的关系，而不是像往常那样冷冰冰地拒绝和人交往。他冲着Lucifer微微一笑，道了谢。  
“别客气，你是新来的，我们得多照顾你。”  
Azazel回来了，把一卷白色的尼龙绳放在Castiel的酒杯旁，“给你，Luci的新朋友。”  
他笑起来不好看，但他还是牵着嘴角笑了一下。  
“谢谢你。”  
“Azazel这人挺不错的，你多了解一下就会发现。哦，对了，”Lucifer又对Azazel说道，“既然Castiel刚加入我们，我得请他喝一杯。我记得你调的马提尼不错，就要那个。”  
“不用了，Lucifer，这太客气了。”  
“我坚持要请你，好吗。你可以叫我Luci。我喜欢昵称。”  
Lucifer说服了Castiel，并在他没看到的时候对Azazel使了个眼色。  
琥珀色的酒很快被端了上来，Castiel拿起串着青橄榄的牙签，喝了一口。  
“比你点的那个更像酒是吗？”  
“对，这杯的酒精浓度高多了。”Castiel感到一股热流缓缓地滑进他的胃里，寒意被驱散了，他觉得全身都很舒服。  
他又和Lucifer聊了点别的，比如他新认识的两个朋友是一对兄弟，他们邀请他去参加聚会之类的琐事。  
不知不觉地，他喝完了那杯酒。头晕的感觉窜了上来。因为他很少喝烈酒，所以他单纯地以为这是酒精的作用。他用手抚了下额头，眼神也开始涣散。  
“你怎么了？看起来不是很好。”Lucifer的话听起来很关切，但从他的脸上根本看不出关切。  
“哦，我没事，我猜是因为我不常喝酒。所以…”  
Castiel的话说到一半突然发现之前酒精带来的热乎乎的感觉正在往身体的某个地方集中，就在他毫无察觉的情况下，他勃起了。并且不受他意识的控制，阴茎越变越硬，在他的裤裆里撑得难受。  
这可太令人尴尬了。虽然现在他的大脑逐渐变得昏昏沉沉，他还是下意识地并拢双腿，遮掩着那个部位。显然他没工夫细想这反应是怎么来的，Lucifer关切地靠了过来，他只想着不要被他发现。  
“不，我觉得…你需要一点帮助…”Lucifer的语气变得很暧昧，他一边说这话，一边把手放在Castiel的大腿上。那只手掌的温度很高，热透过薄薄的西裤传递到Castiel的皮肤上，Castiel的身体不禁僵硬了一下。  
他在意那只手，却不是排斥的那种在意，他想要被碰触。这想法一出来就吓到了他。因此他没有说话。身体里的反应叫他的呼吸变得沉重。他看着Lucifer的脸，对方的眼神热腾腾的。  
他不知道Lucifer串通Azazel给他下了强效的迷奸药，不出意外的话，他今晚是别想离开这个酒吧了。  
Lucifer动着指头，是个小幅度的抚摸。然后他凑得更近了，把椅子靠在了一起，用一种几乎是半搂的姿势将左手搭在Castiel的左肩上。  
“别担心，我喜欢帮助别人，”他的右手开始移动，缓缓地，就像他的耐心一样，越移越靠近Castiel胀起的欲望，“特别是，像你这样的甜心。”  
Castiel注意着那手，Lucifer对他的称呼让他有种兴奋感。他垂着眼睛，身体在发颤，Lucifer爬过来的手覆上了他硬挺的下身，揉搓起来，Castiel忍不住轻轻地叫唤了一声，不由自主地把腿打开了一些，好让Lucifer的动作来得更顺利。  
“哦，你看起来挺严重的，喜欢被这样摸是吗？”  
Lucifer一边不怀好意地说，一边用另一只手绕过Castiel的腰，把他的腿分的更开。然后他的整个手掌钻进了Castiel的两腿间，大力揉摸着。  
“Luci，不…别这样…”这动作的幅度太大了，Castiel已经发现Azazel往他这里注意着。他不明就里地抬着头，一边担心被人发现一边又因为Lucifer的抚摸而舒服得不愿意并拢腿。  
“放心，宝贝儿，我会让你快乐的。”Lucifer的唇靠上他的脖子，热气喷吐在那里，他被弄得又酥又痒，喘息声越发清晰。  
见他没有反抗，Lucifer的动作大胆起来。他的皮带被松开，西裤扣子被解开，裤链被拉下，Lucifer温热的手伸了进去，钻进了他的短裤，又进了他的贴身内裤，直接摸上他翘起的阴茎。他的内裤已经湿了，前液在不断地渗出来。被刚认识的朋友握着阴茎揉摸让他觉得既羞耻又刺激。他体内的欲望还在涨潮，而Lucifer娴熟的手法正在把他推向一个深渊。  
他没再说话，为了不发出更大的声响，他咬着下唇，把那淡粉色的唇咬出更鲜明的颜色。  
“喜欢吗？宝贝儿，你可真漂亮…”Lucifer的力道开始变大，并且故意擦着他的敏感带，他的呼吸在颤抖，眼睛慢慢湿润。  
“坐过来。”这回不容许他有任何拒绝，Lucifer粗暴地拉过他的身体，强迫他坐在自己的大腿上，“真乖。”  
这就太明显了，Castiel知道会有人好奇地看向他们这里，可他没多少空闲去忧虑这些，Lucifer正试图脱下他的裤子。  
“不，别这样…Luci，会被人看见的…”  
“哦，你说得对。”Lucifer放开他的裤子，吻着他的脖子，似乎在安慰他，“我们应该偷偷地帮你解决这件事。你相信我，对吗？”  
“是，是的，Luci。”  
他说完这话，Lucifer取过吧台上的晾衣绳，把他的手拉到背后，温柔地绑上。  
“你做什么…”Castiel没及时反应过来，他想要挣扎的时候Lucifer已经打上了第一个绳结。  
“别动，你要是再动我就叫人来看你敞着裤子的模样。”  
Castiel顿时一阵腿软，Lucifer的威胁里再也没有先前那种友好的成分，而是充满了残暴和冷酷。  
把柄被对方抓在手里，他只好任由Lucifer捆上他的双手，心里仅仅希望Lucifer不要做更过分的事情让其他人发现。  
如果他知道Lucifer的想法的话，他就会意识到自己有多么天真了。  
“你害怕被人看见，是吗？”Lucifer把手从后面插进他的裤子抚摸他光洁的臀部，“真可爱。但是我的打算和你不太一样。”  
他把Castiel的裤子又松了松，然后一把将西裤连同内裤一起褪到了Castiel的膝盖上，将他的下体暴露出来。  
“Luci…”  
Castiel忍不住扭着身体，想要制止Lucifer。  
“嘘…别动…”Lucifer轻声让他安静，“感觉得到吗？我可不保证我能控制住自己。”  
Lucifer指的是他的欲望，它隔着裤子硬邦邦地贴在Castiel光裸的臀部上，像一柄随时都会走火的枪。  
“你要做什么？！”Castiel觉得可怕，一个男人对他起了欲望，他知道那意味着什么。  
“听话，我的宝贝儿，现在把腿屈起来。对了，就是这样。”Lucifer在耐心地指导他，等Castiel慢腾腾地把重心压在他的身上，腿弯曲到合适的角度，他把Castiel的裤子扯到了他的脚踝上，让他白皙的双腿展露在眼前。  
“好了，把脚放回地上，张大你的腿。”Lucifer舔了舔唇，贪婪地看着Castiel把腿张开，他再次捉住Castiel挺翘的阴茎，让它在自己的手里兴奋地跳动着。  
“现在，我要你叫出声。你也想要释放对不对？你按我说的做，我满意了就会满足你。快叫出来，我要让整个酒吧的人都知道你叫得有多好听。”  
“不…”  
Castiel拒绝了这无耻的要求，他的脸皱着，在哀求Lucifer放过他，“我做不到…啊…”  
他的阴茎被狠狠抓住了，Lucifer收着拳头，要他难受。  
“你看，这不是很难，对不对…”  
他又放轻了力道，卖力地刺激Castiel。  
“啊…嗯啊啊啊…哈啊…Luci…”  
Castiel情不自禁地叫了出来，虽然一部分原因来自Lucifer的要挟，但大部分还是因为那持续不断的快感正把他的理智往疯狂的地方拖拽。  
酒吧里的其他人都注意到了他们的情形，一个穿着高档西服的男人吹了声口哨，首先贴了过来。Castiel看了那男人一眼，羞耻地别开涨得通红的脸，嘴里还在继续断断续续的呻吟。他失去了双手的自由，只能任凭Lucifer摆布。  
"他真漂亮。"那个男人说道，并且用色情的目光盯着Castiel裸露的下半身,“Lucifer，你的眼光一向都那么好。”  
“当然。”Lucifer一边套弄着Castiel的阴茎，一边愉快地和那个男人打招呼，“Bartholomew，有一段时间没见你了，怎么样，要不要来当第一个？”  
Castiel听到他们的对话颤抖了一下，他现在知道这一切没那么简单了。Lucifer的毒牙露出来的时候，已经深深地咬进了他的皮肉。  
“Luci…你…”他难以置信地看着半小时以前他还认为是友善的人，恐惧在内心深处蔓延。  
“哦，你发现了？”对方的声音听起来很慵懒，“要是你不听话，我们可能会杀了你。你一定不愿意那样，是吗？”  
Castiel摇摇头，眼睁睁地看着Bartholomew在他面前蹲下去，脱掉他的鞋袜，让他的一条腿完全摆脱了裤子的束缚，从而把他的双腿向两边掰到最大。  
Lucifer的手移开了，往上摸去，开始解他的衬衫扣子。Bartholomew配合地握住了Castiel的阴茎，放在手掌里欣赏。  
“宝贝儿，你好兴奋。”  
他坏笑着轻轻弹了一下，Castiel的阴茎不自觉地流出了更多的前液。  
这时候Lucifer已经解掉所有的扣子，敞开了Castiel衬衫，好让双手能摸上Castiel胸口的两个褐色的突起。  
“这里也硬起来了，"Lucifer不轻不重地揉捻着他的乳尖，"你真是可口。"  
"不要…别…摸那里…啊…哈啊啊…别…”  
他从来没被这样刺激过，手被束缚住，他只能扭动着身体反抗Lucifer的玩弄。他的衣服因为这样的举动越敞越开，胸膛和腹部完全露了出来，在暧昧的灯光下泛着美好的色泽。  
Bartholomew伏下脸，用温热潮湿的舌头挑逗他的阴茎。  
“嗯…”  
粗糙的舌苔滑过他的敏感带引起他一阵颤栗。在这样的公共场所近乎全裸地叉开大腿被男人舔弄下体，他应该要感到羞耻，但他体内却有着一种不正常的兴奋感，正驱使着他把腿张得更大。  
Bartholomew用湿热的口腔包裹了他，把他紧紧地含在嘴里，用力吸着。强烈的快感冲上来，Castiel发出一声明快的呜咽，主动把下体往前送去——他想要更多。  
他的阴茎开始被吞吐起来。Bartholomew偶尔会换上手套弄，好腾出嘴去欺负他的睾丸。他感到下体又湿又热，说不清楚是前液还是唾液的原因。  
“Bartholomew含得你舒服吗？”Lucifer在问他，用一种沙哑的嗓音。  
“呜…”  
“回答我。”他的一只手在使劲捏着Castiel的乳尖，另一只手往下滑去，抚摸着Castiel的腰腹。  
“是…是的…啊啊啊…”  
Castiel在他们的配合下终于被快感推上了高潮。他哭着在Bartholomew的嘴里射精，两腿颤抖着试图往中间并拢。但他没能办到，因为Bartholomew仍然掰着他的腿。  
他的睫毛湿漉漉的，在湛蓝色的眼睛前闪动。  
“好了，你爽完了，现在该轮到你满足我们了，宝贝儿。”  
Lucifer在他耳边说着，并且没等他平息下来，Lucifer在Bartholomew和另外一个男人的协助下把他的腿往上掰起，卡在Lucifer的臂弯里。然后Lucifer用双手粗暴地掰开了他的后穴，把他粉色的内壁露了出来。  
“你们要做什么？”Castiel害怕地问道。他看到其他男人都站在一边围观着他这副羞耻的样子。  
"宝贝儿，你这副样子真迷人。每个男人都会想要操你下面那张小嘴的。"  
Lucifer在他的肩头上啃吻，并没有直接回答他的问题。  
Castiel看着Bartholomew吐出了嘴里的精液，吐在手上，往他的后穴均匀地涂抹。  
接着Bartholomew修长的手指顺利地戳了进去，在里面缓缓搅动，Castiel忍不住哼了一声。  
“你们要强奸我？”他皱着眉，担忧地揣测到。  
“是轮奸。”Lucifer笑了，“第一个会是Bartholomew。他刚才把你伺候得很好，所以你也要表现得好一点。”  
“不。”Castiel拒绝着，虽然他身体里的情欲一分都没有因为刚才的高潮而减退。他惊恐地挣扎起来，但所有的力气都像使在了棉花上，他感到全身发软，而Bartholomew就在这时脱下裤子，摁住Castiel漂亮的双腿，把粗长的阴茎直接插进了他被精液润滑过的小穴。  
Castiel发出了一声痛苦的呻吟。  
“噢，宝贝，你可真紧。”Bartholomew愉悦地评价，身体压上来，阴茎一寸寸地没进去，直到全部操进Castiel的屁股里。  
Castiel难过地扭了下腰，他的内壁被Bartholomew的阴茎撑开了，后穴胀得难受。  
“你被我操开了吗？宝贝儿。看看你这副敞着大腿被人轮的模样。”  
Bartholomew一边说着下流话，一边挺动着腰开始操他。  
Lucifer的手也没闲着，他摸进了Castiel和Bartholomew之间，握住了Castiel瘫软的阴茎开始缓慢地套弄。  
他很快又勃起了，在Lucifer和药物的双重作用下。  
“啊…哈嗯…”  
Bartholomew的一次进入戳到了他的前列腺，他甜腻地叫唤了一声。  
这反应马上被Bartholomew捉到了，他露出个微笑，往Castiel身体里那个特殊的地方刻意撞去，这样他每次操到那里Castiel就忍不住发出断断续续的呻吟。  
"我操得你爽了是不是？老二又这么硬，还流着水。"  
Castiel已经失去了反抗的意志，他被干得太爽了。在迷迷糊糊之中他把腿架在了Bartholomew的肩膀上，一只脚的脚踝上还挂着他的内裤，随着Bartholomew的操干在晃动着。酒吧里的那些男人全都看着，把他被干的样子尽收眼底。  
然后他隐约看到Azazel走过去锁上了酒吧的门。  
这里变成了一个封闭的场所，一群恶魔会在他身上为所欲为。Castiel想到这里，却更加地兴奋，他不知道他的身心为何会变得这样放荡，但现在他只能跟着他的感官走。那种难以言喻的兴奋让他的后穴抽紧了，死死咬住了Bartholomew的阴茎。  
“宝贝儿，你好棒…啊…”  
Bartholomew粗喘着，越操越快，他有射的欲望了。  
"Bartholomew干得好吗？"  
Lucifer体贴地吻着Castiel的头发，在他松软的发间发问，俨然是一个主谋。  
Castiel呻吟着，算是给Lucifer回答。  
“给他点奖励，让他射在里面好不好…”  
Lucifer又问到。  
“嗯…”  
Castiel含糊地应着，他完全没思考Lucifer的问题。  
“真乖，宝贝儿。喜欢被精液灌满小穴是吗？”Lucifer收紧了手，用力套弄了几下，要Castiel被前后夹攻的快感完全埋没。  
“是的…啊…”  
他感到Bartholomew重重地干进他身体的深处，然后射在了里面。  
Bartholomew停了一会儿才抽出阴茎，好让他的精液全都滞留在Castiel的体内。  
"嗯…哈啊…"Bartholomew的离开给Castiel带来了空虚感，他在Lucifer的抚弄下浅浅地呻吟着。  
Lucifer的舌头在他的脸颊上色情地舔着。  
“哦，我知道你还硬着，还想被继续操…”  
听到他的话，Castiel像做出回应似的不安地扭了下屁股，Lucifer故意不给他大的刺激，要欲望啃咬他的神经。他浑身都在发烫，眉毛纠结着，呼吸越发急促，他扭过头去看其他人，是的，他想被继续操。  
可是当一个男人站到Castiel面前的时候，Castiel却僵住了身体。  
“Castiel，”那个非裔的男人叫出了他的名字，语气听起来就像是个平常的招呼，“这就是你下班之后的消遣方式吗？真是让我惊讶。”  
“…Raphael…”  
Castiel颤抖着说出那个男人的名字，表情同时凝固在了脸上。  
“你们认识吗？”Lucifer表现出了兴趣。  
Raphael嗤笑一声，手摁上Castiel张开的大腿，下流地揉摸他的大腿内侧。  
“我可是他的顶头上司。”Raphael回答了Lucifer，接着他转向Castiel说道，“Castiel…Castiel…整个公司都知道你总是和我意见不合，经常公开挑战我的权威。  
“现在…”Raphael捏住了他的睾丸，听他痛苦地叫出来，“你要我怎么报复你呢？”  
“Raphael，不要…”Castiel的脸抽搐着，他脆弱的部位被掐住了，痛楚快让他崩溃，他流出了眼泪，“不要这样。”  
“你现在会求饶了？看看这副楚楚可怜的模样…你冷冰冰面对我的表情呢？那副坚定不移反对我的样子呢？”Raphael看上去毫不动容，他冷笑着，像是阴谋得逞的小人。  
接着他把手指搭到了Castiel的穴口上，褶皱的穴口因为Raphael的碰触而收缩了一下。  
“不过我对你的这个姿态非常满意。你打算怎么用屁股好好取悦我，嗯？我的最佳员工。”  
Castiel闭上了眼，他清楚他逃不掉被Raphael操的命运。  
他的脚被扛上了Raphael的肩膀，Raphael解开了裤子，他那根深颜色的阴茎几乎要比Bartholomew大上一倍，刚刚挤进穴口就带来撕裂一般的痛。  
“啊——”他皱着眉痛苦地叫道。  
Raphael就在这时示意Lucifer捂住他的嘴，然后他用力把整根阴茎插了进去。  
Castiel的叫声被死死捂在嘴里，他的整个身体都因为疼痛剧烈颤抖。  
"痛吗，Castiel？我会好好操你，把你彻底操坏。你这个总是反对我的婊子。"  
Raphael报复性地使劲掐住Castiel的腿根部，开始往外抽他的阴茎。  
他的阴茎上裹满了Bartholomew留在Castiel体内的精液，在灯光下发亮。而他每一次重重地干进去就能清楚地看到Castiel皱起的脸。  
Castiel的脸在Lucifer的手中憋得通红，他的哭叫声没停过，偶尔会从Lucifer的手指间漏出来。  
可是随着他的后穴慢慢适应Raphael的尺寸，他的神经在痛苦中捕捉到了快感，特别是Raphael撞击他的前列腺的时候。  
开始有另外一种叫声从他的嘴里发出来，那种明快的，像是求操一般的呻吟声。  
“对，你这么叫起来真是好听。”  
Lucifer松开了他的嘴，那声音就随着Raphael的每一下操入连续不断地发出来。  
“叫得真淫荡，Castiel。我早就应该操你了。你每次当着公司其他人的面质疑我的决策，顶撞我的时候我都想把老二塞进你的嘴里。我还想过把你绑在会议桌上干到你合不拢腿，再把你的那副样子拍下来传到公司的网站上去。"  
"啊—Raphael…"他听到这里，哭叫了出来，"不要…不要那么做…"  
"怎么，你不喜欢？我可以考虑不那么做，不过你得取悦我，用你淫荡的屁股取悦我。"Raphael一边说一边把手伸下去捏他的屁股，"求我操你的屁股，求我用力操。"  
"对，嗯啊…求你操，用力操我的屁股…"  
"操你的，Castiel，要是知道你这么淫荡我就应该把你关在我的办公室里剥光你的裤子，让你骑着我的老二做你的书面工作。你做事认真，但我会干得你频繁出错的。”  
Rapheal一边说，一边把手指伸进他的嘴里，听他支支吾吾的呻吟。

T那个BC


End file.
